Kenji Oja
Kenji is a Zen Master of the Dragon Clan -or- the Serpent Clan in the original Battle Realms campaign, "Kenji's Journey". He serves as the game's main protagonist. Background Kenji Oja, also known as "the Serpent's Son", is the last heir to the throne of the Serpent Clan. He has an older brother named Taro who is prideful, a coward and often pretends to be more powerful than he truly is. Kenji is also a direct descendant of Tarrant the Elder, the famous Serpent Clan leader who led his people away from a life-threatening force that mysteriously appeared from the north and who miraculously formed the protective island where the inhabitants of Battle Realms currently reside. As a child, Kenji was known as "Little Dragon" for his fiery debates with his father, Lord Oja, who ruled over the Serpent people in a somewhat less honorable manner than Tarrant and his other ancestors once did. Whether he viewed his father's rule as ineffective or dishonorable is up for debate, and he made no secret about his misgivings. When Kenji was seen hovering over the body of his father's bloody corpse one fateful night, he was immediately blamed for the murder of his father, and so to avoid certain death Kenji fled the Serpent Clan for a self-imposed exile that lasted nearly seven years. Kenji recently returned to his homeland to set things right... Although what Kenji Oja now classifies as "right" is anyone's guess. While on his way back into the homeland, Kenji sees a peasant telling him to run from Shinja's men before fleeing the scene. The Bandits soon make their apperance, spot Kenji and tell him to slay some villagers if Kenji is interested in joining Shinja's "band" of bandits. It is at this point where Kenji must decide the fate of his journey and his own moral path... Path of the Dragon Clan: Saving the Peasants from the Bandits Kenji decides to aid the peasants from the bandits. Knowing that they will surely perish without his aid, the village is saved. After a tiring battle, the peasants have won, along with Kenji's aid. Kenji sees Otomo, his old friend, and a peasant recognizes Kenji as a murderer exclaiming that "He killed his own father!". Otomo apologises that he was not the cause and dismissed the peasant and invites Kenji to his hut for some tea, an offer Kenji accepts. In the aftermath of the tea and the ensuing discussion they must free the people from Shinja's Band of Bandits and the other Clans fighting over the rest of the land. And also restoring the world from utter destruction. Path of the Serpent Clan: Helping the Bandits kill the Peasants Kenji decides that the villagers must learn their place and aids the Bandits in their assault. Although the peasants tried to fight Kenji who is aiding the Bandits died. With no mercy being given from neither Kenji nor the Bandits, the village is burnt to the ground. The Bandit Captain of the assaulting group recognizes Kenji as the heir to the Serpent Throne and offers his allegiance (and the bandits who were with him), which Kenji accepts, knowing that he is the son of the Serpent Clan. Kenji then decides that he will rule the entire land with an iron fist, due to his belief that Shinja's and Otomo's rivalry and strife has weakened the Serpent Clan, falling under the hands to the Horde. Outfits & Fighting Styles Kenji goes through three different changes in both the Dragon & Serpent storylines: Appearances *Kenji's first appearance is that of a lone traveler, wearing peasant clothes, a straw hat, and a backpack where he places his sword. *His second outfit goes for a military look; discarding the hat while wearing a shoulder plate, shinguards, a back scabbard, and a handguard for his sword. Kenji also carries a new flintlock pistol. *Kenji's third and final form depicts him as a traditional Japanese warrior. His Dragon outfit consists of straw sandals, a kimono and hakama. His Serpent outfit discards the kimono and goes bare chested, exposing a serpent back tattoo. He places his katana inside a scabbard at his side, and still carries the same gun. Fighting Styles *As a traveler, Kenji's fighting style consists of simple slashes, thrusts, jumping stabs & spinning attacks (which inspire allies beside him). *Kenji's second appearance emphasizes on technical strikes and kicks. His pistol gives him the ability to fight from afar and attack while placed on a watchtower. *Wearing a Japanese outfit, Kenji's fighting style is now that of a Samurai, using quick slashes and jabs. He favors unsheathing his blade quickly, striking fast, then resheathing. He still retains his gun for long range attacks. After receiving the Dragon's spirit in the Dragon Clan campaign, Kenji acquires a glowing aura, high stamina, and overwhelming attack power & hitpoints. Trivia *Kenji is the only character in the original Battle Realms who changes his outfit several times *Kenji is only playable in the original Battle Realms Campaign, Kenji's Journey, excluding modified Skirmish games. *Although Kenji's BattleGear's Critical Strike says that his next attack will deal double damage, this is not true, as in most cases, an enemy struck by his critical strike will often die or be heavily wounded. If player gains maximum Yang, Kenji's critical strike will be usually devastating (becase the more yin/yang points one has, the more damage 'Zen masters '''deal) , which can result in an instant death for anyone but tougher units and Zen Masters. ** Actually, data found on file Battle Realms.dat indicates that Kenji's critical strike deal 160 Piercing damage as bonus, and thus, it is subject to the opponent's resistance against Piercing attack. *When idling in his 2nd outfit, Kenji will perform a fighting exhibition, formally bowing once it's done. Gallery File:Kenji.jpg|Kenji Concept Art File:KEnji.jpg|Kenji Concept Art Kenji (Dragon).jpg|Kenji as a Dragon Kenji (Serpent).jpg|Kenji as a Serpent Quotes (Move) Both *"Yes"'' Dragon *''"I move"'' *''"Uh"'' *''"Uh-huh"'' *''"Over there!"'' *''"Hmmm...?"'' *''"Agreed"'' Serpent *''"(Grunting voices)"'' *''"For the Serpent!"'' *''"Alright"'' Quotes (Attack) Both *''"Charge!"'' *''"Attack!"'' Dragon *''"Face your master!"'' *''"For the clan!"'' *''"Blood and honor!"'' *''"Forward!"'' Serpent *''"I seek the enemy!"'' *''"I hunt"'' *''"DIE!!!"'' Quotes (Kills) Note: Kenji says these quotes often when inflicting death using Critical Strike. *''"Evil Dog!"'' * Taste Steel! * Beg! * No Mercy! * The Dragon strikes! * Feel the Dragon's Power! Quotes (Receiving Healing) *''"Praises"'' *''"My thanks"'' Quotes (Dying) *''"I cant die..."'' *''"I have failed"'' *''"My people..."'' *''"This cant be...the end"'' Notes Category:Serpent Clan Category:Dragon Clan Category:Zen Masters